Palace Video
Palace Video is the one of the scariest UK home video logos ever. It was created in 1981. On a black background, a neon, light blue line appears from the left side of the screen. The line goes up in the very jagged pattern to the silhouette of the mountain with the castle on it like the path. The castle has the TV tube shape above it. There is the purple haze behind the mountain as well. Once the line reaches to the castle, lightning flashes as the thunder occurs, making a flashing, black and white silhouette of the castle. After the effect, the entire castle flashes and glows with strange neon effects. "PALACE VIDEO" appears in the neon blue font on one of the towers of the castle. while the camera zooms into the TV tube, Presents on the same font appears on the tallest tower. the screen flashes white. Logo Behavior Factor: DEAD MEAT, as the dark scary music and the castle's bright, flashing neons. In your opinions from nothing happened to dead meat for the Warning version; it all depends on what you think of the "...OR ELSE!" Watch if you dare! Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Scary Logos Category:Black Logos Category:White Logos Category:Blue Logos Category:Dark Logos! Category:1981 Category:1982 Category:1983 Category:1984 Category:1985 Category:1986 Category:1987 Category:1988 Category:1989 Category:1990 Category:1991 Category:1992 Category:1993 Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:High Ranked Logos Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Scare Rank: 3 Category:Neon Logos Category:Redeemed from spam categories Category:United Kingdom Category:Fixed by Tristan Category:Logos that scare Tommy Pickles Category:Logos that Scare Sash Lilac Category:Logos that scare Josee (Total Drama) Category:Logos that scare Woody (BFDI) Category:Logos that scare Ruby (BFDIA) Category:Logos that scare SpongeBob Category:Logos that scare Helga Pataki Category:Logos that scare Phineas and Ferb Category:Logos that scare Star Butterfly Category:Logos That scare Jimmy Neutron Category:Logos that scare Clarence Category:Logos that scare Dexter McPherson Category:Logos that scare Peter Griffin Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that never scared people who are used to the logos Category:Logos that scare Dora Category:Logos that scare Cailou Category:Logos that could not scare me Category:Logos that make Hermione Granger cry Category:Slytherins Category:Pure-Blood Category:Pure-Blood Supremacists Category:Complete Monster Category:Logos that don't scare IceCreamFanatic2001 Category:SUPER DUPER ULTRA MEGA NIGHTMARE LOGOS Category:Logos even worse than Max and Ruby 0004 Spam Category:Logos that don't scare Konnichiku Category:Logos that scare Kirby Category:Logos that scare Bob Larry and Junior Category:Logos that scare Bob Larry and Junior and make them cry Category:Logos so scary that you roll on the floor, yell in the bathroom, and play the mine song earape with the volume up without headphones. And blame it on your sister. And yell so loud the street can hear Category:Logos so scary that you kill the extemely scary logo and get rickrolled Category:Logos that are famous around the world Category:Logos that scare Twilight Sparkle Category:Logos that makes Bob the Tomato died Category:Logos that scare Pinkie Pie Category:Logos that makes Larry the Cucumber burning Category:Logos that scare Fluttershy Category:Logos that scare Rarity Category:Logos that scare AppleJack Category:Logos that scare Rainbow Dash Category:Logos that scare The Princesses of Ponyville Category:Logos that scare The Mane 9 Category:Logos that scare Claire Wyckoff Category:Holy ROBLOXIAN Category:Goodbye Cruel World Category:Villains turned to the good side Category:Evil Logos defeated by Hot Wheels Category:Logos that scare Eevee Category:Taken From The Nightmare Cucumber Category:Taken From The Werewolf Tomato Category:Taken From The Possession Asparagus Category:Logos that scare Yoshi (Mario Kart 8) Category:Logos that scare Yoshi (Mario Party 10) Category:Logos that scare Junior Asparagus Category:Logos that scare Discord Category:Taken From The Tomato From Hell Category:Castle Logos Category:1996 Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1997 Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1996 Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1985 Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1981 Category:Logos which are extremely scary that you try to think to nuke North Korea and force the guards to execute Kim-Jong Un and Pyongyang gets abandoned Category:UK Logos VS Bob the Tomato Category:UK Logos VS Larry the Cucumber Category:Idiots Category:Logos that turned Bob the Tomato Evil Category:Logos that turned Larry the Cucumber Evil